


En todas las bromas siempre hay algo de verdad.

by zerggyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerggyu/pseuds/zerggyu
Summary: Un comentario de broma dicho en una cena lleva a KyuHyun y a HyukJae a reflexionar sobre sus rutinas.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	En todas las bromas siempre hay algo de verdad.

Lo habitual es que se reúnan solo por trabajo, grabaciones de alguna cosa, ensayos o prácticas o alguna reunión de empresa que por algún motivo del infierno los necesite a todos, ni KyuHyun ni HyukJae llegan a un acuerdo en la pequeña charla en el coche de hace cuánto tiempo que no son todos, hacen hasta un comentario de que deberían organizar una comida o una cena aún sabiendo que seguramente es un deseo que se quedará en eso, un deseo más. 

Al poco de entrar en el restaurante y de intercambiar saludos y abrazos todos empiezan a hablar de la carta y a pedir los platos que más les apetece comer, entre el jaleo de los más preocupados por qué van a comer están un par poniéndose al día de sus trabajos individuales, siendo interrumpidos sin cortesía alguna para preguntar sobre si quieren tal plato o buscar apoyo en que tal otro es la mejor opción para esa noche solo porque a ese miembro en concreto le apetece más, el ruido no cesa cuando la comida es pedida ni tampoco cuando se la colocan en la mesa, aunque si se aminora un poco al estar todos centrados por un instante en comer. hay una conversación de entre todos y luego varias paralelas entre dos o tres, o con miembros del staff que llevan tanto con ellos que son tan parte del grupo como podría ser cualquiera de los que están sobre el escenario, bromas, risas, sonrisas, alguna que otra maldición y alguna que otra carcajada como reacción a esta u aquella cosa. Como siempre, el tiempo se les va de las manos mucho más rápido de lo esperado, pronto fuera ya es de noche y la mesa empieza a tener varias botellas verdes vacías esparcidas por aquí y por allá. 

Le lleva robando miradas desde hace aproximadamente una hora, es una inercia, una costumbre adquirida, cada ciertos minutos sienten que deben mirarse y lo hacen sin darse cuenta, muchas veces comparten una sonrisa pequeña o simplemente parece que ignoran el hecho de que se están mirando porque la conexión dura menos de un segundo, pero ahora el menor lo observa más rato y cada vez cada menos tiempo, es casi como si lo estuviera estudiando, como si buscase algún indicador en su comportamiento y como quien busca encuentra, pronto éste llega. 

—Hyung, hyung, hyung.... EunHyuk hyung, hyung... ¡HyukJae hyung! — no es hasta que KyuHyun usa ese modo de llamarlo que parece solo correcto cuando están en casa que el otro parece hacerle caso y como KyuHyun no quiere que sus palabras se gasten en el aire, espera a ese momento para decir lo que quiere decir. — Si quieres que nos vayamos a casa, dilo. 

—¿Por qué querría irme ya? — el tono en que HyukJae pregunta es ese adorable que se le pone cuando bebe un poco de más, acentuando su costumbre de hacer pucheros al pronunciar las palabras, la respuesta es obvia para el otro que lleva viendo como el mayor está a punto de dormirse desde hace un rato. 

—Te estás durmiendo. — afirma KyuHyun como respuesta simple, solo para hacer que HyukJae comience a negar con la cabeza y a afirmar a todo el mundo que es mentira y que está muy despierto. 

—Puedes irte tú si quieres, yo no tengo tanto sueño. 

— Hyung, te estás durmiendo, literalmente, y luego seré yo quien te tenga que aguantar en casa preguntándome porqué no te acuerdas de cosas de la cena y quejándote de que no disfrutaste de todo y de como te pudimos dejar simplemente dormir aquí o que te duele la espalda por dormirte en una postura incómoda. 

No están sentados el uno al lado del otro, por lo que la conversación no solo va en diagonal y tropezándose con conversaciones que están alrededor si no que es de todo menos privada, por eso uno de sus compañeros ha comenzado ya a reírse en ese punto. 

—Te digo que no me estoy durmiendo, lo sabré yo, si tengo sueño o no, mejor que tú ¿no? — ahora está molesto, no molesto a un punto que sea peligroso o esté cerca de un enfado, pero lo suficiente para que los pucheros sean más de queja para la vista de KyuHyun que un gesto adorable, y para hacer que el menor de todos resople sin darse cuenta y empiece a exagerar el movimiento de sus manos así como a mover más las cejas al responder. 

—¡Claro que tienes sueño! ¡Estás poniendo esa cara que pones justo antes de dormirte cuando estamos viendo una película! — KyuHyun suena ahora también bastante infantil, alargando las palabras y haciendo gestos monos para ganarse el favor de ShinDong que estaba escuchándolos, casi esperando que le diera la razón, por lo que añade algo más de información. — ¿Sabes hyung? — le interpela dejando de mirar a Hyuk por un segundo. —Luego se enfada si se despierta y la película ya ha terminado o han pasado cosas de las que no se acuerda, tengo que pausar y esperar que se despierte, porque tampoco puedo despertarlo porque si lo hago hace como ahora, niega que se hubiera dormido. 

La risa de HyukJae empieza a sonar porque aunque no va a admitir que lo que dice KyuHyun es cierto, no en voz alta al menos, sabe que es así y llevan con esa rutina mucho tiempo, llega a negar pero con la risa apenas se le escucha el no y solo recibe una mueca por parte del menor que le echa la lengua y luego mira a ShinDong hyung esperando apoyo. 

—Parecéis un matrimonio. — Es lo único que concede el mayor de los tres, haciendo que ambos hagan una mueca y al segundo un ruido de asco parecido a un "ewwww" mientras niegan con la cabeza varias veces como si quisiera sacudirse esa idea de la mente. El hecho de que los dos hayan reaccionado exactamente igual solo hace reír más al mayor antes de que cambien de tema y de conversaciones. 

No mucho después están el coche de vuelta a casa y tan solo unos kilómetros de camino al dormitorio que comparten HyukJae se duerme, haciendo que KyuHyun comience a reírse muy bajo, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le hace una foto con el móvil solo para poder decirle luego que tenía razón. Cuando llegan a la puerta el manager hace el amago de despertarlo pero KyuHyun intercede y le dice que no, que no pasa nada, que él lo lleva, al tiempo que le toma entre los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, solo pide que por favor el destino no sea cruel y no se encuentre con un ascensor estropeado. Agradece cuando el portero le abre la puerta y mentalmente otra vez cuando no hace ningún comentario sobre un hombre adulto llevando a otro en brazos. 

KyuHyun entra al apartamento y ni se preocupa en descalzarse porque quiere llevar al otro a la cama, entra con cuidado en el cuarto ajeno y comienza a quitarle la ropa, entre quejas de murmullos dormidos del otro y alguna ayuda consigue ponerle el pijama y colarlo bajo las mantas, lo tapa bien y le deja un mimo en los cabellos, sonriendo amplio cuando el otro le agradece haberlo llevado a la cama a salvo. 

—KyuHyunniee ~ — lo llama cuando el menor ya se ha levantado para irse, recibiendo un "Mmmh" en tono de pregunta cuando el otro ya está cerca de la puerta. —Igual sí que parecemos un matrimonio, vivimos juntos, nos cuidamos, discutimos por las cosas más pequeñas, nos queremos mucho.

Al menor se le escapa una risa y le mira ahora con una curiosidad casi traviesa. —No tenemos relaciones sexuales...— le rebate yendo a sentarse en la cama por si la conversación no es tan corta. —Exacto así es como funciona en los matrimonios Kyunnie. —  
—¿Quieres tu beso de buenas noches? — pregunta en modo de broma con una risa incluso al final de la frase que le sale casi cantarina. —  
—No te atreverías, no has bebido tanto.— comenta con una voz tan afectada por el sueño como por el soju y pasan tres segundos, tres segundos en los que KyuHyun siente una tensión recorrer su cuerpo y hacerle morderse el labio interior, se levanta para irse y se agacha para hacer la broma, la idea es quedarse cerca de sus labios, muy cerca y besar su frente al final, algo que, si es del todo sincero, hace muchas de las veces que mete al otro en la cama, pero cuando va a apartarse HyukJae le sujeta despacio de la nuca y comparten un pequeño roce, en el que apenas presionan sus labios los unos contra los otros pero en el que si cierran los ojos durante unos segundos antes de separarse. 

KyuHyun se incorpora agradeciendo la falta ya de luz en el cuarto para que no se note el color rosado de sus mejillas ni el rojo birllante de sus orejas, que él siente en forma de calor y HyukJae por su parte parece esconderse un poco bajo las mantas con una sonrisa de esas que el menor ha descrito mil veces como encantadoras.

—Hyung... Creo que he caído en la cuenta de que si llevo tanto tiempo sin preocuparme de buscar a mi destino en el metro para vivir nuestra vida juntos es porque ya la estoy viviendo ahora contigo... 

—Lo sé Kyunnie... pero tengo mucho sueño para esta conversación, mejor hablemos mañana. 

KyuHyun sonríe a la nada y vuelve a asegurarse de que el otro está tapado antes de salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y yendo a su habitación donde enciende el ordenador para jugar un rato antes de dormir, es temprano para él todavía y no cree poder dormir con la duda de si lo que acaba de pasar quedará como una anécdota de la que el otro ni se acuerde por el alcohol y el sueño o si podrá ser el inicio de algo más. 

Cuando se despierta, muchas horas después toma su iPhone de sobre la mesita, KyuHyun lo desbloquea y se encuentra un mensaje del mayor, uno que le mandó de madrugada la noche antes. 

"Hoy hemos besado después de más de diez años de matrimonio, mañana tenemos que hablar de qué significa esto, te voy a mandar este mensaje para que a ninguno se nos olvide o se nos ocurra huir de la realidad con excusas de que fue una tontería. No estamos tan borrachos. Y yo no tenía tanto sueño. Duerme bien, casi esposo. "

**Author's Note:**

> ** Cosas que se imaginan en los DM de twitter hablando con Marii ♥


End file.
